


Virgin

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 27 years later, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Canon - Movie, Childhood Friends, Closeted, Closeted Character, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Embarrassment, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Secretly a Virgin, Virginity, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Thirty-nine-year-old Edward "Eddie" Kaspbrak has so many emotions going through him as he and his friends go back down to the sewer to fight a demonic clown twenty-seven years after seeing It for the first time in Derry. He's scared. He has something to admit. And it turns out Richie Tozier hasn't changed one bit.Oneshot/drabble





	Virgin

The sewer...it was familiar, and honestly? That scared Eddie Kaspbrak too. He didn't want to remember this. It had been twenty-seven years, for god's sakes! He wanted to be away from here. He wanted to be okay again.

His friends were in front of him, and he knew he had to keep walking. 

Bill Denbrough, with his kind, sad eyes...with the remnants of the stutter that had shown up after a little boy was murdered. 

Ben Hanscom, all broad shoulders and easy smiles--especially in particular for the girl he liked. 

Bev Marsh (screw her married name, she was still 'Marsh' to Eddie). Soft red curls. And her bravery. He himself envied that. 

Last but not least...the one and only Richie Tozier. 

There were two who weren't there with them. Mike Hanlon was in the hospital--steadfast Mike, faithful Mike. And Stanley Uris? Stan "Stan the Man" Uris, who could be found rolling his eyes, who would talk about birds to anyone who would listen. He was six feet under from two slit wrists. 

Eddie was scared. He was really scared. All of a sudden he couldn't do this anymore. Couldn't seem to even make his legs move. 

"...guys, I--" he swallowed; it didn't help. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Ben asked kindly. 

"...back there in the restaurant," he wanted his inhaler. "I lied. I don't have anyone to go back to." He felt so pathetic then too. "I have no one...no one, I mean, accept for you guys... You're all I've ever wanted... I've never even b-been with anyone before..."

Beverly came and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Richie crossed his arms. "So what're you saying, Eds, you're a fucking virgin or something?"

"...yeah."

Silence. Maybe now wasn't the right time to talk about this, not in the face of certain death--

"Well I'd be happy to help, but not in the sewers, pal." Richie grinned. 

Eddie hated him and loved him then at the same time.


End file.
